Someday
by R.I. Shan
Summary: More than a secret is revealed. And it's more than love at first sight. When things couldn't just go their way for once they find themselves bound by destiny more ways than others. Is it really just fate or could it be something more?
1. Chapter 1: First Touch

Author's Notes: Got inspired and just love Omega-verse fics.

Warning(s): Omega-verse, Mpreg, Mating, Bonding, Knotting, Character Death (later chapters), Violence, ect.

Main Couple: Arthur/Merlin

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or its characters.

* * *

Someday

Chapter One: First touch

The omega ball is a big festivity held in Camelot where alphas meet their intended omegas. In this case it is for the Prince of Camelot to find his mate, or _a_ suited mate. Being surrounded by many alphas was always uncomfortable for Merlin. He stands in the shadows waiting on the Prat of a Prince who has surprisingly become his closest friend. Of course he hasn't told him the secrets that have plagued his dreams. As he looks on to the crowned Prince, a twinge of jealousy ripples through his heart when he sees him enjoying his time with women of nobility. It's a time where proud noble fathers show of their daughter as some trophy.  
"Merlin?" Gwen calls softly from his right.  
He turns to face her with a small forced smile. It was really an unconvincing smile if anyone asked.  
"Are you here to get an Alpha?" Merlin asks casually to his friend.  
Gwen laughs lightly.  
Her soft features are soon graced with a sad smile and reminiscing look, "there is only one alpha for me and he's not here."  
"Sorry," Merlin whispers regrettably.  
"Don't be," she replies.  
"Aren't you afraid with all these alphas roaming around?" He asks after a moment's silence.  
"Lady Morgana has given me something to mask my omega scent," she informs quietly only for him to hear.  
Merlin merely nods before she's called away to go serve water. As he stands alone a shiver runs down his spine. He immediately tenses up.  
"Well what do we have here?" A deep masculine voice asks.  
Merlin turns around slowly and begins to automatically back away.  
"An omega that's a male, there hasn't been one in at least three centuries;" he smiles wickedly.  
"I'm sorry but I'm not sure what you're going on about," Merlin says voice stern but it wavered.  
The man, an obvious alpha, lowers his gaze which makes Merlin squirm. He seems like those who don't value or consider omegas worth the time.  
"Omegas like you are so rare like diamonds," he looks at his lips.  
"I'm a beta," Merlin begins to protests.  
"Merlin," Prince Arthur calls.  
Merlin lets a soft sigh of relief out. It doesn't last long as the alpha makes to grab him.  
"Sir Goethe," Arthur acknowledges sullenly.  
His eyes are narrowed at the older man menacingly.  
"You kept him well hidden didn't you?" Goethe scoffs.  
"I do not understand," Arthur tilts his head to the side nonchalantly.  
"Your manservant is an omega," the gruff man states obviously.  
Arthur quirks an eyebrow directed at Merlin.  
"He is no omega...he is beta," Arthur says, voice strained.  
"Really? Can you not smell his delicious scent? Were you planning on keeping him for yourself?"  
Goethe rips Merlin's shirt open. On his pale collarbone a visible rune appears contradicting Arthur's words. Arthur hisses displeased as Goethe sniffs Merlin's neck for good measure. They can hear the moan that escapes his lips and Merlin visibly shudders. Pleading ocean blue eyes meet striking sky blue.  
"Let. Him. Go." Arthur grits out.  
"Or what?" The alpha asks challenging.  
"Or you go to the dungeon," the king answers imperturbably.  
Everyone has stopped to stare at the commotion. The King's voice firm and strong.  
"Your majesty," Sir Goethe lets Merlin go.  
Merlin scrambles away into Arthur's awaiting arms. He's shaking like a fallen leaf in the alpha's arms.  
"Ssh you're safe," Arthur whispers.  
Merlin manages a small weak nod. Uther has called two knights to escort the offending man out. He turns to face the people with a disgruntled expression.  
"I hope there is no repeat of this. An omega is precious and delicate. Anyone with a right mind would never treat a rarity like Merlin or any omega the way he was. This reunion is now over, I'm sorry for any inconvenience," with that King Uther, Arthur and Merlin made their way out of the ball room. Morgana and Gwen were right behind after witnessing the cruelty of such a stupid Alpha. They made it to Gaius' chambers and pushed open the door unannounced. The older man startled and made his way once he saw his distressed ward.  
"Merlin what happened? What did you do now?" Gaius asks worried.  
"An alpha manhandled Merlin after catching his scent as an omega," Uther explains calmly.  
Arthur places Merlin on the patients' bed.  
"Will he be okay?" Gwen asks quietly from her spot.

"I could've walked…I'm fine," Merlin tries to reassure.

"You were trembling the whole way here and you obviously couldn't stand without support," Morgana points out.

Merlin doesn't reply. He knows better when the King is right there watching his every move.  
"I...I'm not so sure Gwen...if this is correct it would've been the first alpha touch and by the looks of it, it hasn't left a good impression," Gaius mutters looking Merlin over.  
Arthur's eyes widen with the words.  
"He was your first alpha touch?" He growls.  
"Arthur shut it, you can put more unneeded stress on him," Morgana scolds.  
"That man touched my Merlin and I'm supposed to take it lightly? Look at him! He looks like he's been through hell and back!" Arthur shouts possessively.  
"Yes and you shouting isn't helping!" She argues.  
Before Arthur can answer King Uther interrupts their bickering.  
"She's right look at him," he motions to his son's man servant.  
Both turn their gaze at Merlin. He's gone paler than his usual self. He's trembling in fear and feels completely uncomfortable. Arthur's gaze softens and he kneels before his longtime friend.  
"I'm sorry Merlin...do you want me to leave?" He asks reluctantly.  
Merlin shakes his head in protest and grabs for Arthur's warm hands.  
"You need to rest my dear boy," Uther adds softly.  
Merlin stares at the king confused but doesn't let go. Gaius sighs.  
"Perhaps the Prince can comfort him. Arthur and Merlin are good friends Sire. I'm sure Prince Arthur can reverse the effects of the alpha that has hurt Merlin before it's imprinted," he supplies.  
"That would be wonderful," Uther agrees.  
Everyone in the room stare at him confused except for Morgana who glares at the man that's practically her dad. Once outside she confronts him.

"Did I hear right? You basically want Arthur to mate with Merlin," she hisses.

"Would it be wrong to want your son's happiness?" he asks questioningly.

"Merlin is special-"

"Of course. I have seen him change Arthur in many ways and I hope they mate…it seems logical though we might need to change his social status," Uther muses.

Morgana looks shocked and more than annoyed that her 'dad' wants her friend to mate her 'brother'.

"It's for the best Morgana," he says before walking away.


	2. Chapter 2: True Mates

Warning(s): Omega-verse, Mpreg, Mating, Bonding, Knotting, Character Death (later chapters), Violence, ect.

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or its characters.

Title: Someday

Chapter Two: True Mates

"I don't think this is a good idea," Arthur sighs.

"W-why n-not?" Merlin asks.

Merlin has no idea when he has become so weak. He blames it on his new emotions of being Omega. Believing he was beta all his life was his excuse if asked.

"You're in a delicate state," he explains as he pulls away from the new omega.

"But Gaius said it would help…Arthur…"

"No, you're still in shock on all that's happened Merlin," he whispers solemnly.

"You dollop head has it occurred to you that I might be cold?" he asks rather irritated.

Arthur raises an eyebrow in amusement. Merlin, hesitantly, leans into Arthur and wraps his arms around him. Arthur mimics his motion and holds the brunet close. Merlin seems to visibly relax and the tremors cease.

"I feel safe with you," Merlin confesses.

"I didn't know what to do when that alpha touched you. I didn't even think I could contain my anger and not kill that son of a...never mind…I just couldn't think of his hands on you," Arthur says in a serious tone.

"W-why?" Merlin stutters feeling the alpha's anger.

He wants nothing more than to submit to him and make him feel better. Why? He has no idea.

"For the past week I've noticed your scent changing. I've noticed _you _changing. And I thought that maybe…just maybe you might be omega. Of course it was wishful thinking that that might be the reason but Sir Goethe confirmed my suspicions tonight. Your smell…Merlin it's become…intoxicating. It's like no other I've smelt before," Arthur says in a more calm tone.

He pets Merlin's dark locks and draws a purr from the boy.

"Did I scare you?" He asks after a moment apologetic.

"I just wanted to submit…I know your anger wasn't directed at me but…I know enough that these are my new instincts," Merlin smiles.

"It'll take time but with it you'll get used to it," Arthur nods in agreement.

He remembers when Morgana was like Merlin. She was fifteen and look so vulnerable when she first started to 'awake.'

"Arthur?" Merlin purrs.

"Yes?"

"Why do _you_ smell so delicious?" the new omega asks curiously with a slight blush.

"Have you not scented other alphas before?"

"I…yes…Sir Goethe, you father, the knights who were present in the Omega Ball….but you are different. Is this how I smell to you?" He tried to explain and understand.

Arthur simply smirked pleased.

'_Prat,'_ Merlin thought with a small smile.

"It appears we might be true mates," Arthur whispers.

"True mates?"

"It's rare now a days but it still happens," the prince nods.

"Well what is it?" he asks more curiously.

"It's a stronger bond…In a true bond an omega can feel any and every emotion his or her alpha feels and vice versa. In other bonds it doesn't happen," Arthur explain patiently.

"How do you know?"

"Your smell," he smiles.

Arthur leans in and places his head in the crook of Merlin's neck inhaling deeply. This draws a shiver and an involuntary moan from Merlin.

"Are we true mates? Are you sure?" Merlin breathes.

He sounds skeptical but all he wants it's for it to be true. He's heard talks of omega's heat and he never ever wants to feel like that. It sounds like living in a nightmare.

"Yes…you changed just in time," Arthur answers.

Merlin exhales a breath he didn't know he was holding.

And then, "In time?"

"I would've had to mate with someone else if I hadn't found you, Gods Merlin," he nips at exposed flesh.

Arthur lies Merlin down next to him in the too small bed.

"Are we…are we going to umm…bond?"

"No," he responds sternly.

"What? Why?" Merlin begins to tremble with frustration and tears well up in his eyes.

Arthur chuckles and Merlin hits his chest.

"Why not?" He demands the tears threatening to fall.

"Merlin," Arthur begins.

"Are you getting another mate?" Merlin asks.

"No!"

"Then why not?"

"Merlin. You've just awoken and I'd prefer to court you. And we will bond in your first heat. Then we will belong to each other forever. Don't fret love okay?"

"Promise?"

"Yes…you have become a dear friend and I cannot imagine my life without you," Arthur smiles.

"Then will you still stay?"

"Of course. There's something we must do to protect you," Arthur says.

"Protect me?"

"From unbounded alphas," he continues.

Merlin looks at him fearful.

"Shh just a bite and then you will bite me it will not be visible and the runes on your body will still be present as you will not be fully bonded. This is just in the meantime to warn others off. You're mine Merlin, _Mine._"

Merlin nods and bares his neck for his alpha. Arthur sinks his teeth in and draws blood bruising the pale skin. Merlin lets out a soft whine and then a moan. Arthur pulls back to admire his work. He licks his lips contently as Merlin lies on his back. Arthur on top dominating.

"You won't always be on top you Prat," Merlin whispers hoarsely.

"Of course not. You'll be beside me," he agrees.

Merlin smiles and then yawns.

"Tired love?"

"Too much information…I wasn't like this when I was your servant," Merlin complains.

"Father agreed to make you noble and you are not pleased? You complain of being my servant and now of being noble?" Arthur questions.

"Fiiine as long as I am by your side," Merlin curls up next to his prince.

"Always," Arthur whispers.

"Along the way I fell in love…did you know?" Merlin asks eyes drooping.

"Ssh sleep now love…we'll continue explaining and talking tomorrow," Arthur soothes.

"Will you be here when I awake?" Merlin questions timidly.

"Of course," is the Prince's quiet reply.

"You better," and with that Merlin drifted to a confused peaceful slumber. Arthur followed suit exhausted from the day's events. Yet glad everything has turned out alright. He has found his _True Mate_. His friend and companion for the rest of his life.


End file.
